Arnold Visits Arnie
by FireStormPataki
Summary: Imagine if San Lorenzo never happened. What would life be like without Helga ever confessing her feelings for Arnold properly?. How did Arnie end up with Helga! Everything is chaotic in this alternate timeline. Would fate still work out the same way? Find out in this crazy roller coaster ride of a story.
1. John Wayne

Arnold Visits Arnie

(A Hey Arnold alternate timeline)

Chapter 1: John Wayne

"Maybe, but I dont think so" Helga said, sitting back as she blew smoke from her lips. Her eyeliner smudged under her eyes. The room was dim with a red hue. You could hear the sound of her bare skin peeling off the black leather couch. Sitting across from her was her clean cut best friend Phoebe. She barely held the cigarette between her fingertips. Her death glare pierced the floor boards. Phoebe took a deep breath in frustration. She was clearly uncomfortable, waving the smoke out of her face. "Whatever you say Helga, but dont you think it's time to drop this life and come back home"? she asked concerned. Helga let out a slight chuckle. "Back to Hillwood?, I'd rather die" she took another puff. "Helga-" Phoebe quickly took the cigarette from Helga's fingertips and crushed it in the ashtray. "I hate to see you like this, so please, come home with me.." Phoebe said. Helga stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "You came all the way here to give me a lecture about my life?, seriously Phoebs, It's been 5 year's, time to let it go". Helga slipped out another cigarette from behind her ear and lit it up. "Fine. But isnt it time for you to let it go Helga?, How long can you keep this up?" Phoebe's voice grew in frustration. "Until you stop bugging me about it" Helga said following a giant inhale. Phoebe stood up off the couch and without a word to follow, walked out and slammed the door. Helga walked over to the window of her apartment and watched Phoebe leave her sight. She let out a slight disappointed chuckle as the bud of her cigarette grew longer. Her eye's were stoned by the city lights. This was her life now. She was in shambles. Her guilt led her a life of barely even remembering the day.

"Im a believer, its a trial, foolish and weaker" she sang under her breath. She hummed to her bedroom and sprawled across her bed. She was a day away from starting a fire from how careless she was. Her college degree's were framed across her walls and yet it didnt match the feel of her apartment. She was across the country, miles and miles away from anyone she knew. She made an entire new life for herself here. One that was obviously questionable. Her cell phone lit up in the darkened room like a flashlight. She snuffed before answering it. "Yeah?" she blew out smoke. "Let me in" he said quietly. She hung up and walked to the front door. Without hesitation at all she swung open the door. Arnie rushed in, closing the door behind him. "Back for more eh?" she asked, putting out her cigarette. "I dont have a lot of time. So let's get this over with" he said. She walked over to her fridge and tossed him a beer. He laid back on her couch, pulling down his cowboy hat over his eye's. Arnie wasnt the awkward country boy he used to be. The snorting was at a minimum and he was the closest thing to Arnold she could get. Helga's black robe draped across the floor trailing behind her. "Got the stuff?" she asked. He tossed a bag at her. "As promised. Now get on it little lady" he said. She jumped on his lap, grabbing his cowboy hat and placing it on her head. "Chug it. Fuckin' CHUG IT!" she lifted the beer up and down his throat. He coughed in a mid laugh. "What's got you all riled up"? he asked. She chuckled, moving her hips up and down. "I got a visit from the ghost of Christmas past and fuck that" she tilted the hat down, covering her eye's. "Ah- Phoebe again?" he asked.

"Dont ask. It'll ruin the mood" she whispered. He laughed a bit, wrapping his hands around her waist. "What did I say about taking off my hat?" he asked, pulling her up closer to him. "A-haha, I swear you and Arnold have the same issues with the hat-" she froze. "Well fuck" he said, pushing her off. She hit the floor fast and hard. "Im sorry.." she whispered. "You cant help yourself can you?, God damnit" he said. Arnie grabbed his hat off her head and walked towards the door. "Wait!" she shouted, reaching out to him. "Dont go.." her voice was desperate. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. "Im visiting home for a couple of days. Dont fuck around without me" he said squeezing his beer can and throwing it over his shoulder, exiting her apartment. She watched him from the floor. She waiting a few seconds after his footsteps were no longer heard before she broke down in her hands. She did it again. Mentioned Arnold without realization. This wasnt the first time she made this mistake. She lifted her shaky legs off the floor, wrapping her robe around her tightly. She sat by the window, lighting up yet another cigarette. Her hands could barely keep still while she lit it by her quivering lips. It was times like this that she missed Hillwood and most of all, Arnold. Her replacement only had his bloodline and some features but could never fully replace him. In the end, she settled for what she could get. She rested her knees up to her chin, watching the lives below her pass by. Moments like these, she knew she had to make a change. Her mistakes brought her here and she had no one to blame but herself.

These thoughts were too dangerous for her to swallow. The temptation to go back home was too great now that she had time to think. Without realizing it, her phone was in her hands and up to her ear. "What do you want?" Arnie answered. "Take me with you.." she said softly. Arnie took a deep breath and waited a few seconds to answer her. "Fine. I'll pick you up at 7 am. Be ready" he hung up. She smirked, throwing her phone on her couch. She went back to people watching, finishing her last cigarette for the night. She was satisfied with the fact she didnt act on her nostalgic feelings. Once again, avoiding any type of commitment to going back to her old self and facing her demons. Her get-a-way with Arnie would only mean her getting even further away from change. She always found ways to escape it. The next morning, Arnie was there bright and early and she was ready. They got in his truck and headed for the road. The 15 hour car ride to his ranch was barely exchanged in words. She went through 3 packs and took a few naps. She reclined back and kept one foot out the window. The breeze of the dirt roads hit the sides of the car at 80 miles an hour. She felt free for once. Through her bug eye'd black sunglasses, she saw nothing but corn fields. Horrible country music played at a 15 in the background. She hated Arnie's music and she probably hated him as well. But anything to get away she would take. Arnie would ask her to take the wheel once in awhile, while he chugged the last sips of his beer. It wasnt a fun sing-a-long road trip, that's for sure. They were close, but she wanted to keep her eye's shut for a few minutes more. She felt the car slowing down but ignored it. "You've got to be kidding me" Arnie mumbled under his breath. "What's wrong"? she asked, her eye's still shut.

"Nothing. Just stay here" he said. She finally opened her eye's, letting down her resting feet and sitting up. She squinted to get a better view. It was hard to see clearly through the dirt the wind picked up. "What are you doing here?" Arnie asked. "Surprised visit. I had a few weeks off and wanted to come say hi. I heard you were coming home from California and-" A voice spoke through the swirls of gold. Helga knew that voice from anywhere. Her heart sunk, causing an immediate tremble in her hands. She opened the car door, hopping out of the truck, causing the dust to move. Arnie turned to face her. "What did I say about staying put?" he said. She walked up to them slowly, pulling her sunglasses down. "Well, well, if it isnt the football headed kid from Hillwood" she said. Arnold looked up at her. He was more confused then shocked to see her. "Helga?" he asked softly. "In the flesh" she said, keeping her confidence higher than her fears. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here"? he asked. "None of your business bucko, I just happened to hitch a ride with this weirdo" she said, slightly pushing Arnie's shoulder. "Helga-" Arnie started to talk but she quickly stopped him. "So, Fancy seeing you here. What are you up to?" she asked. "I just came back from the peace core and-" he started to explain but she was already annoyed. "Of course you did. You are such a football head" She said, ending in a laugh. "Ha- right. So, how was school? How's California"? Arnold was quick to ask as many questions as he could. Arnie wasn't really having it. "If you dont mind, I'd like to get to the ranch. So if you wanna save the conversations for later.." He started walking in front of them. Helga could sense Arnie's anger but didn't really care anymore. Arnold just happened to be there, which made her wonder. Was her choice to come here more than just an excuse to get away?. She wondered if it was fate.

They kept silent most of the walk up to the ranch. Her eye's would randomly glanced beside her at him. He kept this slight smirk on his face as if he was happy about her presence. Arnie kept his cowboy hat below his eye's and kept in front of them. He swung open the front door and let them both in. "Welcome to the ranch. You want something, you ask me. We have a few rooms but my door's always open" Arnie glanced over at Helga. She looked away, ignoring his obvious invitation. Arnold's eyebrow's lifted in confusion. He wasnt sure about it, but he had a hunch. "There's a welcome home party tonight at the farm. Y'all are invited. Open bar. Im not your babysitter and you arent mine. Walk it off" He said, walking up the stairs to his room. "Im not much of a party person" Arnold said. Helga smacked the back of his shoulder. "Dont be such a goody too shoes Arnoldo. Being the DD sucks" she said. He shrugged, rubbing his shoulder. "I'd rather be sober and besides, someone's got to watch you two" he said. His eye's shifted up towards her's. They locked for a few seconds but she quickly looked away. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Well, im gonna settle in the room. See you at the party?" he asked. "Yeah. Ill be there" she said. He went off to his room. When he was no longer in sight, she took the deepest breath she ever took. She was barely breathing this entire time and keeping her body still was harder than she thought. She raced outside to the porch and lit a cigarette. Her trembling fingers were once again not marrying well to keep still. This time her nerves were welcomed. Her racing heart and sweaty palms were truly missed. She hasnt felt this way in years. She took one puff of her cigarette but instantly lost a taste for it. She flicked it to the ground and crushed it with her black boots. This was the first time in forever that she didn't finish smoking. She headed inside to get ready for the party.

She didn't pack anything party worthy but made her dark wardrobe work for her. She made an effort without even realizing it. With each stroke of blush, she reminded herself over and over again that this wasnt for Arnold. Each time she fluffed her hair, she continued to try and convince herself otherwise. The party was growing louder from the ranch house window. The boom could be heard from the bedroom. The farm was just a few blocks away. The sun was setting behind the farm house. Arnie went ahead of them, drifting his truck through the corn fields. She heard the rubber spinning from the windows. She watched Arnold leave the ranch house and walk towards the farm. She rushed down the steps and trailed a few steps behind him. He was kicking his feet forward with his hands crossed behind him. She kept her eye's on him and a smirk that couldnt easily be washed off. They approached the barn. Arnold was still unaware that Helga was behind him, walking in and immediately scanning the room for her. Arnie saw Helga enter in behind Arnold and rushed over to her. "You look-uh-different" he let out a snort but quickly covered it up clearing his throat. "Dont get used to it. It's a party" she said pushing him aside. She walked over to the bar and rested her elbows. "Keep the jameson coming" she demanded the bar tender. "Are you sure about that little lady?" he asked. "Do I look like a little lady to you buddy?! Hand me a God damn shot!" she shouted. "We got ourselves a toughy" he mocked her. Arnold instantly heard her voice ringing through the music and turned to her direction. He saw her through the line dancing train of people. He walked up next to her. "Give the lady what she wants" he said to the bar tender. Helga looked over to Arnold as he rested his elbows along side her's. "They just dont get city folks" Arnold faked a country accent. She chuckled a bit. "Got that right. Damn country people" she took a shot, Immediately following another. "Never pegged you as a drinker" Arnold said.

"Yeah well, there's a lot you dont know about me football head" she said, taking yet another shot. "You'd be surprised" he said, sipping on a club soda. She was slowly slipping into her fears, taking shot after shot. The idea of him standing beside her was enough to send her in a downward spiral. Liquid courage was her only means of attempting to speak to him. Especially since she had so much to say. Arnie kept his eye's on them from across the room and always had a beer in hand. Girls surrounded him but he swatted them away like flies. He was only interested in Helga, and he had her for the most part, but he knew Arnold could easily bury him. "Phoebe had a lot to say about California" Arnold kept the conversation going. "Im sure she did" Helga was quick witted. "Its none of my business but I've been really concerned about you. I haven't seen you in so long and after hearing you were staying in California after college, I thought i'd never see you again.." Arnold said. Helga quickly became aggravated, taking a few more shots without hesitation. She was now downing her 6th one. She kept quiet, letting the drinking do the talking. "I think thats enough-" Arnold reached over to take her 7th shot away. She pushed his hand away and slammed the shot down on the table. "Dont act like you know me Arnold and dont you dare get in the way of my shots" she said angrily. She stood up, stumbling a bit but kept her balance. Arnold kept quiet, defeated by the wall she built up so high. She walked her way through the crowd, disappearing within the cowboy hats and boots. Arnold looked down at the shot she left, taking it for himself, digging his fingernails across the glass. Helga was barely keeping it together. She approached the band, grabbing the mic stand from under the lead singer. The band quickly paused their set, letting drunken Helga take the stage.

"Excusseee me. I'd like to sing somethin country. Shocker I know. My drunken mom likes this crappy music and I at least know one song. So this songs for you Miriam" she said. She whispered in the lead singers ear, signaling the rest of the band. Lucky for her, they played the song she requested regularly. She began to sing, oddly well, to the tune of "What hurts the most" by Rasical Flatts . Her eye's glued to Arnold from the moment the song became to play. Arnold listened to every single lyric she sung. His eye's couldnt move away from her's, even if he tried. Arnie watched them, back and forth. The more he listened, the more angry he became. Through her half drunken tune, she kept it going. The crowed was locked of her and even they knew who she was singing to. Arnold's heart was aching with her's. He was anxious to approach her when the song was over but he just didnt know how. He didnt want to assume that this song was for him and this was some sort of confession. It was obvious, but she was also drunk and he already upset her enough tonight. After the song was over, she stood still, hearing the crowd roar for her. Arnie stood up from his thrown surrounded by women and walked up on stage. He grabbed the mic from her and gave it back to the band. He took her hand and guided her back down to the crowd. Arnold stood up instinctively and watched Arnie pull her to the side. Helga couldnt move much, her eye's were bugging out and her limbs were limp. "Alright shake it off Helga. How stupid could you be huh?" Arnie shouted to her. She lifted her eye's up at him and smacked him hard across the face. "Dont talk down to me like that" she said, squeezing his hand angrily. "Come with me" he dragged her out of the barn, away from anyone's spying eyes. Arnold watched the whole thing go down from across the party floor. He rushed through the crowd to follow them.

"Are you fucking kidding me RIGHT NOW?!" Arnie's voice grew with each word. "You spent year's trying to get over Arnold and you sing a God damn song to him?!, Are you insane?!" He kept on trying to anger her even more. "IT WASNT TO HIM. GET OVER IT" she shouted. Arnold hid at the side of the barn, listening in. "Dont forget, you and I are together. I dont give a shit what you may or may not feel for him. You belong to me. You fucked up your chances year's ago. This should be a lesson to you. I expect to see you in my room tonight. You owe me that" he said, throwing her wrist down. He walked away, leaving her defenseless as she rubbed her wrist in pain. She turned to face the moon, digging in her pockets to find a cigarette. Arnold waited a moment to approach her. Arnie slammed the barn door behind him, resulting in a slight jolt of her shoulders. She quickly lit one up, trying to calm herself down. She kept her eye's on the moon and with each tear, she quietly pushed them away. Arnold watched her, his heart could barely take the way she looked, what she was doing to herself and how she was treated. This confirmed his fears after all. Arnold took a deep breath and walked over to her. She heard his footsteps from the gravel. "If you're here to save me, im afraid your too late" she said, blowing smoke towards the glowing full moon. She kept her back to him. "Helga, this isnt you. I know you. It pains me to see you like this" he said. She turned to face him, flicking her bud at her fingertips. "Oh yeah?, You think you can come here and act like Mr. knight and shining armor all of a sudden and im suppose to just what, change my way's because the wise one said so? What does it matter to you anyway? Im just an old friend who treated you like shit from an old town we both grew out of, Whats so special about me?" she asked.

He walked closer to her, taking the cigarette out of her fingers tips and tossing it to the ground . "I just dont get it. You are so smart, loyal, kind, beautiful and yet you end up with someone like Arnie. Really Helga, Arnie?!" he asked. "Yeah, So!?" she shouted.

"I just thought, someone like you would end up with someone like-" he paused.

"Someone like who Arnold"? she asked.

"Someone like m-" He was quickly interrupted by the door flying open from the barn. Arnie stood there, hollering out to Helga. She turned to face Arnie.

"I should go.." she said, walking away towards the barn. Arnold kept his eye's on the moon. He waited for the sound of the barn door slam. He was angry at her but yet he was angry at himself more. He shut his eye's for a moment. The lingering sound of her voice singing to him entangled with the sound of the wind that blew through the tall corn fields. He smiled to himself within the anger he felt.

"Its not over till its over" He thought.


	2. Angel Down

**Arnold Visits Arnie**

(A Hey Arnold alternate timeline)

Chapter 2: Angel Down

Helga trailed behind Arnie back to the party. He kept her close, wrapping her arm around his hips. She kept looking behind her, hoping Arnold would soon follow behind. He sat down by the bar and plopped her next to him. "How about we cut out early and head back to the ranch" he suggested. She was clearly out of it, playing the moments before with Arnold in her mind over and over. "Huh? oh, yeah sure" she said without thinking. "Did you bring the stuff?" he asked. She snapped back into reality and glanced over at him. "I wasnt gonna leave that shit in my apartment. Of course I did" she said. Arnie smirked. "Two shots of Jack" he slammed his hand to signal the bar tender. She took a deep breath knowing that her night wasnt going to be what she had hoped. Arnold finally entered and slowly made his way towards them. She shifted her eye's towards him, almost feeling his presence before she knew he was so close by. "Oh great, here we go" Arnold mumbled. "Hey, Im gonna head back to the ranch. Helga, did you want-" before Arnold could suggest anything, Arnie cut in. "I think shes good" he said. "Um I-" Helga cut herself off. "It's okay. Have a good night guys" Arnold said. His eye's glanced down to the floor as he dragged himself out of the party. He didn't want to leave her with him but Arnie left him no choice. He still wasn't sure on where Helga stood with him. She watched him walk away, barely keeping her shit together counting his steps. She wanted to follow him back but wasn't sure how to let down her pride and slip away from Arnie's tight grip around her. The party started to die down and the music was just background noise now.

She downed a few more shots before she was able to deal with what was about to happen. "Lets go" he said, taking her hand and leading her through the few slow dancing couples left. Arnie and Helga made their way back to the ranch and headed to Arnie's room. She unpacked the "stuff" and threw it his direction. "That's all you buddy" she said, wanting a reason to get back to her own room. "Stay. Take a few hits with me" he said. "Im good" she turned towards the door but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "You owe me, remember?" he said. She took a deep breath and for her own sake, sat beside him. He leaned up on his bed post and lit a joint. She wasnt particularly fond of smoking but she really didnt have much of a choice. Arnold was in the bedroom over, sitting up and listening to everything that was going on. The walls were thin and it was hard for him to ignore it. His back was up against it and his eye's were practically rolled in the back of his head. He hated every minute of this but couldn't just intervene. Helga hoped Arnold was already asleep but deep deep down her want for him to be jealous was playing a factor in her actions. Arnie passed the joint over to her. "Come on, lets have a good time tonight. I promise I wont bite" he said. She took a puff but immediately passed it back to him. *Cough* "Ugh what the hell is laced in this shit?!" she shouted. "Thats not pure at all. YUCK" she waved the smoke away from her face. "Hey, I got it from some corner dealer in LA, dont ask me" he said, taking another puff. Almost instantly,she was struck with vertigo. The room started to spin and she can barely keep her eye's open. "Arnie, what the heck-" she was genuinely upset. He laughed, climbing on top of her, pushing her chest to lay down. "No-no wait, hold on" she couldnt move much anymore.

"Shhh.." he placed his hand over her mouth and started to slowly kiss her neck. She kept her eye's shut, trying to wave her hands around to stop him. "Arn-.." her voice cracked. Arnold lifted his head up, staring at the ceiling. He was bothered by her moans. He wanted so badly to be the one to get her to feel that way. He clenched his fists from the jealousy he felt. Arnie made his way down her torso and in between her thighs, kissing from her knee all the way down. She wanted nothing more than to ditch him but the drugs had her lifeless. She always pictured Arnold in her mind, even when she was sober. The drugs made it feel decent but it was the only time it ever worked. Arnie knew that, which made him offer her to smoke that night. He knew Arnold was listening too. His premeditated actions were no coincidence. Helga pulled on his hair to lift him away but lost her strength too quickly. Her fingers were slipping through his strands. He kept at it, hoping she would return the favor afterward. After a few more minutes, she could feel her toes curl. She was at the edge and let it all out. Arnie lifted his head up and gave a smirk. "Louder for the people in the back" he chuckled. Helga opened her eye's as if she was awakening a bad dream. The drugs started to wither a bit. She realized her moans and groans were loud enough for anyone to hear. She stood up quickly, holding her head and keeping her balance. "I gotta- I gotta go to bed. Im not feeling well" she stumbled to the door. "Fine. Get goin' but now you owe me twice" he reminded her. She rolled her eye's and hung on his door knob. "You arent going to even walk me to my room"? she asked. "Nah- you got this. This isn't your first rodeo" he took another puff.

She let out a disappointed huff and crawled to her bedroom. Arnold ran to the door to help her but paused with his hand on the doorknob. Something was holding him back from persueing her. He was angry again at himself for letting her go once more. She held on to the banister and made her way to her room. She crawled into bed and dug her half baked self in her pillow. She was shameful for letting Arnie get to her sexually. She didn't want it but the drugs kept her interested enough. It was a moment that happened too many times for her to count but this time, Arnold was in the next room. She couldnt forgive herself this time. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping the vertigo would stop and the drugs would fade away. She fell asleep and let the night bring her back to normal. Arnie stayed awake that night, finishing what he started and what she didnt finish. Arnold threw on his headphones and fell asleep to his music. Something he should have done the minute they entered the ranch house. The next morning Helga woke up in a bit of a daze. She didn't dream that night like she usually did. That alway's made her irritable. She headed down stairs and made a pot of coffee. She sat by the window and watched the tracker trailers mow on by. She was enjoying the quiet she had to herself for once. Arnold followed shortly. She lifted her eye's up, watching him pour himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning" he said innocently. "Morning" she replied. "It's such a beautiful day" he sat down beside her. "I guess" she sipped away. "How about we spend the day together in town"? he asked. She quickly turned her head in his direction. "And why would I want to do that"? she asked.

Keeping things normal would soften the awkwardness they both felt. "Oh come on, we can grab lunch and catch up. What do you say"? he was persistant on the idea. "Fine but your buying, nothing cheap" she demanded."Sounds good to me" he smirked. She let out a tiny chuckle. "..What about Arnie"? he had to ask. "Oh dont worry about him, he'll be asleep till the sun goes down" she wasnt too concerned. Arnold kept his eye's on her while she watched outside the window. "I recall you telling me that once" he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Just before I took you to the April fools dance remember?" he said. "Oh. I guess I did huh?" she gave him a warm smile. "I cant believe you remember that" she said. "I wouldnt forget that" he rested his lips on his mug, waiting for her reaction. She kept her eye's forward and gave him a small shrug. He smirked, taking just a tiny sip. They finished their cups in silence, letting the mind do all the talking for them. Helga was the first to head upstairs to get ready. She was giddy inside. Her heart was fluttering from the Idea that Arnold would bring up such an iconic day in her life. He remembered such small details that it made her wonder. She threw on a pretty little number and did herself up again. Two days in a row of self care. Her soul was starting to show little by little. Arnold waited for her on the porch. She slipped her sunglasses over her eye's and met him there. "Ready?" she asked. He looked over at her and instantly felt a skip in this heart. "Y-yeah" he stuttered. They walked together, just a few inches from each other. She had a tiny skip in her step she couldnt hide. They headed in to town and browsed around the shops before grabbing lunch.

They made each other laugh and every once in awhile she would push him around like she used it. He was welcoming of it. They sat down at the only restaurant in a 30 mile radius. "Not much for options" she said mid laughter. "I know right" he chuckled with her. "So..Tell me about California and college. I wanna know everything I missed" he said."Not much happened really" she tried to keep it vague. "Come on Helga, I know you have stories to tell" he tried to push her to open up. "Well, I graduated with honors and I was top in my class. No surprised there considering all I ever did was study. I kept my mind on school rather than other things" she said. "So why did you stay?" he asked. It took awhile for her to answer, hoping it would somehow disappear. "I uh-" she knew where this was leading. "How did you meet Arnie?" his voice had a sudden softness. "At a bar. I just graduated and had a few free weeks before I had to figure out what I wanted to do my life. So I decided to join my fellow peers for once and went to some bar. It really wasn't something I ever liked to do but I figured what the hell right?. To my surprise he was there. It's not some fancy love story. He was the next best thing I suppose" she cut herself there. She knew she just dove off the diving board in to a pool of Ice. There was an un-welcomed silence between them that they haven't had all day. "So..how was the peace core, I bet it was a bunch of hippies and virgins, Am I right?!" she tried to break up the mood. "...Was he the one that got you to drink and do drugs so much?" he ignored it completely, derailing back to the original topic. She knew that even if she tried to kick the train off the tracks completely, he'd just put it right back. "Not gonna let me live this down are you?" she asked.

"Lets just say Im more interested in learning about you than talking about me" he said. "He did yeah. He kept me in California. I liked him at first I guess. I liked him because he liked me. Simple. I didn't have anything to go back to in Hillwood. Not a single soul" she was firm in her answer. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have been so persistent in finding out. I apologize" he said."Its no big deal Arnoldo, besides, It's one of your more annoying qualities" she placed her hand over his. He looked down at her hand but quickly retracted it back."Now lets eat before I steal fries off your plate" she said, taking one off of his anyway. "Hey!" he shouted, smacking her hand away. She smiled genuinely this time. She went to take a sip of water when Arnold started to speak. "I was flirting with you, ya know" he said softly. She quickly coughed and cleared her throat. "Wait what?" she asked. "At the april fools dance. That night when we were dancing the tango, I was flirting with you" he said, stuffing a fry in his mouth. Her eye's were bugged out and she had no idea how to react. She kept one hand on a single french fry and one had on her drink. "Well..Of course you were football head, I knew that SHEESH!" was all she had in her arsenal. "Just wanted to let you know" he was oddly confident in his words. She blushed, wiping the sides of her lips. "So yeah, the peace core was pretty neat. We went around the world and-" Arnold went to a new topic quickly, going on and on about the peace core. She was thankful for that. They spent most of lunch catching up on the last few years and throwing a few flirtatious smiles at each other. She made fun of him for the most part and he would just laugh about it. He knew this was the way she operate with him. It was better than her drinking him and anyone else under a table. He would take any version of her if it meant being away from Arnie. He missed her and welcomed her old self wholeheartedly.

After lunch they started to head back to the ranch. They walked the rest of the way slowly. Still catching up and still flirting. The sun was starting to set and the roads were starting to become empty. Time flew by for the two of them. They didn't even notice at all. Arnold stopped Helga before she could open the gates to the ranch. "I had a really great time today" he said. "You better. I mean you were with the one and only Helga G. Pataki" she laughed at herself. "Im glad to see you feeling more yourself Helga. I really would like to get to know you better. I mean, I feel like I already do.." he went to grab her hand. "Arnold.." she whispered, watching him take her hand in his. "Thank you for today..." he said. Their eye's followed up to each other and met in the middle. They shared the silence together, even just for a moment. "Helga?" he whispered. "Yes Arnold"? she replied. "Now, Im ready to hear it" he said. She titled her head, wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly, a loud crash came from the front door of the ranch. Arnie was standing out there, waiting for them. She quickly took her hand back to her side. "We should go inside" she said softly. Arnold nodded, respecting her wishes. They walked towards the house a bit separated this time. "So, had fun exploring without me?" he asked them sarcastically. "It wasn't like that" Arnold replied. "I wasn't talking to you now was I?" he said. "You know Arnie, Im sick of the way you're acting towards me and to Helga. Get over yourself" Arnold pushed Arnie to the side and stormed in to the ranch house. "Do me a favor Arnold. Im gonna need you to go to the store and grab some milk" he said. Arnold stopped by the foot of the stairs and slowly faced him. "Excuse me?, Why cant you go?!" he shouted. "Take my truck and get on outta here" he tossed him his keys. "Im taking Helga with me" he demanded. "I dont think so. We have some talking to do" he said.

Helga waited by front door. She was panicking a little, afraid of what Arnie had to say to her. He was physically strong, no matter how much she could yell. "Fine" Arnold replied, taking his key's and storming passed Helga. He stopped before he made the last step. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said without facing her and darted to Arnie's truck. Arnie waited until he couldn't hear the tries hitting the gravel. He walked out to the porch and pulled Helga inside the house. "Ouch! dont fucking pull me like that" she shouted, rubbing her wrist. "You think your gonna get away with fucking around behind my back, you got another thing coming" he said, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She stood by the door way, puffing up her chest. "I dont give a shit what you think Arnie, nothing happened. You got so damn high last night that there was no way you would have even come along. Dont pretend like you give a shit now that someone is holding a pissing contest with you. Get the hell over yourself" she said, holding her ground. Arnie stopped pacing. Within a few seconds he rushed over to her before she could even breathe. He threw his fists up and knocked her to the ground. His class ring struck her cheek bone, leaving a gash across her face. She didn't have a moment to even scream. She hit the floor hard. She covered her face in her hands but couldn't lift herself off the ground. Thing's were starting to close in fast. Her vision was blurred by the impact of his punch. "Get over myself?!, How about you stop acting like a tramp with no loyalty. Oh thats right, I shouldn't bat an eye because its Arnold right?, because im just the knock off brand of him right?! Fuck this, I dont need this shit" he said, storming out of the house.

His voice faded away and so did she. Arnold made it just a few minutes up the road before he realized his decision to leave was the wrong one to make. He turned the truck around and headed back to the ranch. He was speeding down the dirt roads and mumbling to himself. "What was I thinking?!" he kept saying over and over. "I, I cant let him do this to her. She deserves better than this" his mind was racing. He knew in his heart of hearts that he loved her but wanted her to truly confess to him. He knew she wouldn't if he left it up to her. "I have to be the one" he said. Making a packed in his mind to be the one to set her free. The one to help her open up. He made it back and rushed up the steps. He swung open the front door and within seconds, saw Helga spread out on the living room floor. He rushed over to her, holding her up in his arms. "Helga! HELGA!" he shouted, shaking her body enough to wake her. He couldnt catch his breath from how anxious he felt. She slowly opened her eye's to see him holding her. "Helga!, Thank God" he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Alright alright! who said you could touch me? Ah-" she pushed him away and reached for her cheek. "What did he do?! I'll kill him" he said in anger. "Quiet down you crazy person. Im fine" she lifted herself up and caught her balance. He couldnt let her go, helping her keep straight. "You arent fine! Its my fault.." he said in a panic. "Oh hush Arnold. It isnt your fault. I tripped and hit my cheek on the floor. No big deal. Arnie left to go get some help cuz he's too stupid to do it himself" she was clearly lying. She was afraid that if she told Arnold the truth he would judge her for being with someone so clearly violent towards her. "Helga-" he tried to speak but she just couldn't let her pride go. "Arnold. Let it go. Im fine. I just need to go lay down" she pushed him away and headed up the steps.

He let her go, watching her walk away once again. He wanted to move but his fear paralyzed him. She reached her bed room and plopped on her bed. She wanted so badly to vent to Arnold and make him the knight in shining armor she saw him to be. She felt even more shameful that she could let Arnie do this to her. She wasn't sure how Arnold felt about her, which caused her to make the same mistakes over and over. So many year's had passed and he conveniently left out the parts where he ever fell in love with anyone. Too many year's to make any flirtatious words count. Arnold reached over to the banister and held it. He wanted to run up the stairs, he wanted to so badly. He put one foot in front of the other and used the opportunity he had to dashed up the steps. He rushed to Helga's room and swung open the door. He was out of breath and out of options. Helga stood up in a jolt from his sudden entrance. "Arnold!" she shouted, surprised as if she crashed in to him turning the block."You were always mean to me because you loved me" he said. "Love?..YEAH! like I love a root canal!" she quickly went on defense walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. He looked in her eye's in hopes of letting her take down those defenses.

"Arnold, Im sorry but we arent kids anymore" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, holding her hand tighter.

"What I mean is, you're right. Im in love with you. I want to run away with you and be with you forever. I want to grow old together and die together. I've loved you my whole entire life and seeing you here feels like a dream but im scared". she finally let herself admit it.

"Of waking up" she whispered.

Her eye's opened suddenly. She looked around. She was back on the living room floor. The harsh reality that was just a knocked out dream. She slowly lifted herself up off the ground. She heard the truck pull in to the drive way. She made her way up the steps and in to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and slid down to the ground. She rested her head in her hands, letting out the tear's she kept in for days now. Arnold walked in the quiet ranch house. "Hello..Anyone home"? he shouted. No one answered. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Helga's door.

"Helga, are you awake?" he asked softly.

He quietly opened the door to check on her. By the time he got there, she was in bed, hiding her tears from him. She kept quiet. She didn't want to him to see her so vulnerable. She covered her face with the blanket. He sat at the foot of her bed, placing his hand on her foot.

"You dont need to be so tough. I know how brave, loyal and kind you are. Im here when you're ready to talk" he said. He stood up and headed towards the door. She could feel her body trembling and about to explode. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to redo it, all of it.

"Wait.." she said, throwing the blankets off of her and sitting up.

He turned to face her.

She reached under her pillow and took out her locket and held it up to him.

"Im ready now" she said, making sure her dreams became reality.


	3. Diamond Heart

**Arnold Visits Arnie**

(A Hey Arnold alternate timeline)

Chapter 3: Diamond Heart

"What..Is that?" Arnold asked. He hesitated as he took the locket out of her hands. "Ive had it since I was in pre school" Her eyes were averted away from his. She was utterly embarrassed to show him this but she felt desperate. "Don't.. Say anything.." She whispered. She couldn't bare to know what he was thinking. He probably thought she was out of her mind. He kept quiet, opening up the locket and reading what was inside. She watched his eyes as they scanned each word. "Oh dear God!" she shouted in her mind.

 _"Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki_ " Arnold read it a loud. She felt gutted like her worst nightmare was coming to life. "Is he mocking me?" she couldn't help but think. He closed the locket and put it in his pocket. "Wha..What are you doing"? She asked. "Keeping it" he said. "Who said you could keep it?!" her voice went up in volume. "I figured, since you've kept my heart this long, id take it back" he sat at the edge of her bed. "Criminey!, He's rejecting me" she instantly thought. "Helga, It's not so strange that you've always felt this way. You picked on me. You always went out of your way to help me. You covered up your feelings with anger towards me. Im sorry. I wish I would have known sooner. I could have saved you from all this" He said. "Yeah, how so football head"? She asked sarcastically. At this point she wasn't sure where he was going with this and needed to figure out ways to escape whatever would come next. A medium sarcasm just in case it isn't what she thinks. He sat a bit closer. "Im not sure if a few years ago would have changed anything. If my mind and heart could have accepted it but..". Helga couldn't help but interject in defense. "What's your point?" she said, annoyed. "I do now. Look, this entire weekend I've been fighting this jealousy, these feelings for you I thought were crazy to have. After seeing this, and knowing what I know. Its got to be fate" he said.

Suddenly, her heart dropped in her stomach. She was feeling validated. She wanted to ask him to say it over and over again just to hear it. She wanted to make sure she wasn't crazy. "So..So what your saying is..That you.." Her voice was breaking apart. He took her hands in his and smiled. It was warm and inviting. She glanced up just for a second at him. His eye's looking at her the same way she looked at him always. Her body was on fire with excitement, yet terrified of the next moment. Who would she be without this obsession. She had no words. She was utterly shocked. "It's crazy isn't it? What a few years can do to someone's heart?. A weekend, a moment. But I need to ask. Arnie.." His voice cracked at his name. "I know. You must think Im some kinda wacko. Hear me out. He was the next best thing that wasn't you. He was connected to you in ways I was dying to keep. Even if It meant settling. I needed something of you. Anything. I knew Arnie was a sap for me. I knew It would be easy. I figured I'd love him eventually right?. But after awhile I just got numb. I accepted the truth. He was never going to be you" she said. Her eye's finally met with his as her voice faded. She could see the specs of yellow between the green. That's how close he was to her now. He held her hands a bit tighter. "I dont think my heart can take anymore of this. I feel guilty" he said. "Why..You shouldn't. You dont have any reason to" she said. "I just wish I was there for you more. I wish we could go back and redo this" He looked down at their conjoint hands.

"Arnold. You big giant sap. Who knows what you might have felt back then. You needed this weekend. We both did" she said, lifting his hands to her cheeks. "I dont care what happens to me after this point. I could die happy" she whispered. "HELGA!" A voice shouted from beneath the stairs. "Arnie.." Helga said, ripping her hands on of his. "Let him come" Arnold's voice was stern and confident. "No, no. Look, I love you okay? Obviously, I know what Arnie is capable of. There's a right way to do this. Trust me" she said. Arnie's foot steps were getting closer and closer. "Just hide" she pointed at the closet door. Arnold wanted to trust her but couldn't help the anger he was feeling with Arnie so close. He knew that he hurt her and wanted so badly to confront him. Arnold kept quiet in the closet as Arnie entered the room. "Hey.." Arnie sat beside her with a shred of guilt in his voice. "What do you want?" she asked. "Im sorry okay? I can get a bit crazy. I do it out of love and after I clear my head I realize how stupid I am" He let out a snort and quickly cleared his throat. It was a habit he was still shaking. It usually happened when he felt nervous. "Right" she whispered in anger. He sat beside her, touching the gash on her cheek. "Ouch. Criminey" she jolted in paint. "I dont deserve you" he said. She looked away, slapping his hand off her face. "I deserve that" he said. Arnold watched through the cracks, his fists clutched and sweaty. He wanted to burst out of that closet door and sock him but he kept his cool. "Why are you acting so sweet all of a sudden? Did you get some deal on drugs or something" she asked sarcastically. "No...I Just feel bad. Look what I did to your face. I took a walk, I cooled off and I realized I love you too much in fact" he said. Arnold from the closet took a giant deep breath. He was livid hearing those words.

"Fine. You love me. Great" she crossed her arms. "I do.." He was suddenly romantic. Taking her hands from her sides and kissing her fingers. "Let me show you how much I love you" he said, leaning in to kiss her. She turned her cheek to him. "How about you leave me alone" she said. He grabbed her face to moved it towards him. "I SAID I love you" he started to get angry. Arnold put one hand on door knob ready to jump. Helga knew he was watching. She quickly looked over and gave him a look to relax. Her eye's still glaring at the closet she whispered "I love you too". Arnold could feel that her words were for him and he took a step back. Arnie smirked. She turned her head back to him. "I would appreciate it if you left for tonight. I just want to be alone" she said to him nicely. "Speaking of, where is Arnold anyway?" he asked. "Uh. Who knows. Probably being a football headed dweeb somewhere" she tried to sell it. "Yeah probably reading his bible and trying to find his penis in the mirror" he said in a chuckle. "Right..hahaaha" she laughed with him. She glanced over to the closet without Arnie noticing and mouthed to Arnold "Sorry". "Alright. Ill leave you to it. If you need me ill be downstairs rubbing one out because you didn't put out tonight" he sat up and rubbed his belly. "Or you could join me and help me relieve a little tension if you know what I mean" he continued on. "Not a chance buddy" she said. "Finneeeee" he walked out and shut the door behind him. Helga took a deep breath in relief. They both waited for Arnie's foot steps to fade. Arnold stepped out of the closet. "Boy, that took forever wouldn't you say Arnoldo..I mean really.." Without finishing her sentence, Arnold stormed up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his lips. He wasn't sure what was driving him more but all he wanted to do was kiss her. A kiss she truly deserved that night. She was taken back by it and couldn't react at all to it.

She felt his lips on hers as if she never kissed anyone else in her entire life. She shut her eye's and let him take over. He pulled away after a few seconds and stood just a few inches from her face. "I know that came out of nowhere but I couldn't stand the idea of not kissing you tonight" he said. She batted her lashes slowly. She was still in a daze from his sudden gesture. She felt so high without a puff of anything. He leaned in again and kissed her once more. Again, and again until their lips were cracking. Until the breath between them would run out. Each kiss was softer with more passion. Her mind was completely blank. After a few minutes her thoughts crept back up to her. She stopped him, placing her finger on his semi puckered lips. "Wait..Wait.." She was out of breath. "As much as I want to do this, and trust me dont I fucking know it, we have to stop" she said. He nodded, sitting further away from her now. "Whatever you say Helga" he said. "Let me break it off with him first and then you know. Ugh you dont even know the fustration im feeling. Trust me, you have no idea but I have to do the right thing. I know you and I will both regret it" she said. "Wow Helga, Im actually impressed with how much you've grown up. That's suppose to be my line" he said. "Yeah well, dont get used to it bucko. When it comes to you, and us, I need to know everything will be perfect" she said. Arnold smiled. He was pleasantly surprised with her. He stood up and headed for the door. "And just so you know, I have PLENTY of experience.." He turned to look at her reaction. "We'll see about that Arnoldo" she chuckled. "Oh you'll see" he said, exiting the room. She let out a deep sigh and sunk in to her bed. She lifted the blankets over her head. Her face was flushed at the idea of it. The gash on her face was numb from all of love pouring out of her soul. She was healed in so many ways.

The next morning, Helga was already down stairs with a cup of coffee. Her warm stupid smile was keeping her palm at rest. She was lost in thought and in sleep considering the night she had. She couldn't wait for Arnold to walk down those stairs. She wanted to make sure she didn't just dream all that like she did so many times before. Arnie was in the living room watching T.V. Arnold made his way down the steps and in to the kitchen. "Good morning football head how's it hanging?" Helga asked casually. "Good..Just fine" he said. He walked passed her, grabbing a cup and pouring coffee for himself. "Hey Arnold, where were you last night. I didn't hear you come in" Arnie asked. "I was in my room. Reading, listening to music and stuff. Ya know, the usual" he said casually. "Probably watching soft porn" Helga said in a chuckle. "Arnold, I have to ask.." Arnie stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. "You gay or something?" he asked. "Excuse me.." Arnold glared at him. "Its just, I never hear about you having a girlfriend. Your always so clean cut and boring. I figured I'd ask" he said. He sat down next to Helga, placing his hand on her thigh. "Cuz ya know, you would totally be missing out if you were. Girls are so warm and soft.. mmm" he stroked her thigh higher. "Okay that's enough" Helga said, pushing his hand away. "You know Arnie, you cant just go around and say things like that to people. Its not okay" Arnold clutched his coffee cup tighter. He was trying his best not to burst out in anger. "Okay mother There's I get it" Arnie stood up, taking his cup of whiskey and heading back to the couch. Arnold sat across from Helga. He gave her a light smirk. She quickly looked down at her swirling coffee cup. Her cheeks were flushed. He lifted his foot and gently brushed the side of her calf. He kept her eye's on her just to see how flustered she would get.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "Im gonna head up stairs and get ready" she said. "Hey Helga, Im gonna head to the barn in a minute, you wanna join me when your ready?" Arnie asked. Helga knew this was the best opportunity to break it off with him. "Sure I can do that" she said. Arnold glanced up at her surprised. Arnie got up off the couch and headed out to the barn. Arnold waited till he was in the clear to say anything. "What's the deal with that?" he asked. "Im gonna break up with him" she answered. "Wait what?!" he stood up. "Yeah, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to be alone with him" he said. "I dont trust him alone with you. Let me come with you" he said concerned. "Listen football head, I dont NEED a knight and shinning armor to help me out of this, got it?. I need to do this alone. You'll just make it worst. Trust me okay?" she said reassuringly. "Okay.." He said, sitting back down. "Now if you dont mind, I need to wash off my sins away haha" she laughed to herself, heading up the stairs. Arnold counted each step she took away from him. He debated to himself, looking down at his coffee. He wanted to be bold, as he was told many times before he excelled in. He also wanted to be good, which he also excelled in. The angel and demon were at war once again. Just for a moment though, he wanted to be a side of him Helga barley ever saw. In fact, maybe never. Arnold stood up, once again, his chair scratching outward on the hard wood floor. His eyes lifted to the ceiling. He took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs. Helga was already soaking her skin in the shower. Droplets of water trickled down her chin to her collar bone. Her eye's were tight shut and her long blonde hair rested soaking down her breasts. She couldn't hear a peep. Only the water hitting the shower door.

Arnold hesitated to put his hand on the door knob. He was nuts to think he would just walk in on her and her not making a fuss. He took yet another deep breath and went with the rush of courage. He opened the door slowly. A sudden rush of hot air swept his face as he made his way towards the shower. He watched his own feet float to her. She was oblivious, just soaking away. He placed his hand on the shower door and slowly opened it wide enough to enter in from behind. He was fully clothed and didn't care. She felt a rush of cold air hit her back but before she could even turn to look, he pressed his soaking sweater on her back. He wrapped is arms around her just above her resting breasts. She gasp a bit but didn't say a word. The sexual tension between them was overwhelming. Even a spout of her usual self couldn't make it to the surface. "I just want to feel you" he whispered. She could feel every little crease from this clothes. She turn around to face him. "I wont look if you dont want me to" he said, shutting his eyes. He wanted to be a gentleman, but she honestly waited her whole life for him. "Its okay" she whispered. He opened his eyes slowly, but the water blurred his vision a bit. He lifted his hands up as she took off his soaking wet clothes. It all felt so natural. Nothing felt embarrassing or out of place. She reached for the button on his jeans but he stopped her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Yes" she quickly answered. She was almost impatient with her answer. He blushed, watching her pull down his jeans. He couldn't hide his excitement from this point forward. They were playing Russian roulette with the timing but neither thought too much about Arnie.

Helga had the experience Arnold lacked. He was waiting on her lead for the moment. After he was stripped with her, they kissed. Knowing that this was a step they already took, the pressure felt less. Every time he could feel her skin on his, Goosebumps lifted his body. She wondered, if this was truly a first for him. She looked up into his eyes. As excited as he may seem, he was nervous. "Arnold, we can take it slow.." She said. He cleared his throat, clearing his nerves a bit. He pushed her against the shower door, shaking it to its core. He went for her neck, and she let out a moan. She was pleasantly surprised at his eagerness. He knew she was the type of girl who liked a bit of rough housing. She lifted her leg around him, pulling his hair back and smacking his lips on her's. Passion ensued them both. They knocked around the shower walls a bit before anyone had the courage to move downward. She wanted to feel it. His size, shape, width. She pictured it so many times before that her expectations would always be met regardless. She made the first move, reaching down and holding him. She trickled her fingers around it, feeling every inch. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, letting out a soft deep moan. She smirked, pleased with herself for making him feel this good. She rested her lips to his hear and whispered. "Has anyone ever touched you like this before..?" her voice was of a siren. "No.." He answered. "Good." she said stern, pushing her hand up to the tippy top. She hit the shaft, his fist hit the wall behind him. She was having so much fun now.

Arnold let her take him over. Loving every single second of her soft hands stroking him. Before he could come close to finishing, she stopped her. "Saving it for the very end I see" she said cunningly. "No, no its just, I want a turn" he said. His voice was sexy with just a hint of innocence. He trickled his fingers from her lips down to her breasts like water drops. He softly rolled around her nipples, meeting in the middle and lightly hover over them. She watched his fingers move. He moved his lips towards them, giving a soft lick up. She could scream. It was simple but because It was him, it was extreme to her. When Arnie does anything like this to her, she numb to it. Her head hit the back of the shower door hard. Her body moved with no control. Any pain was just pleasure now. He moved his fingers down her belly button. He pushed up against her harder, breathing on her neck. His fingers were just inches away. He wanted to feel what Arnie felt. What Arnie described. He wanted to feel how soft and warm she was inside. Her body was trembling. The water was cold now, their skin was pruni. A second away from feeling his way through her freshly groomed lips.

 ** _Knock knock knock_** "Helga, What's taking you so damn long?!" Arnie shouted from behind the bathroom door. Helga's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Shit" she said under her breath. "IM ALMOST DONE. CRIMINEY! CAN'T A GIRL HAVE A MINUTE OF PRIVACY!" she shouted. "Im coming in.." Arnie said. "WAIT. DON'T!" Helga shouted back. Arnie stopped. His hand resting on the door knob. "FINE JUST HURRY UP" he said, walking off. Arnold sighed with relief. "That was close.." He said. "Too close..." Helga answered. The mood changed instantly. A bit of guilt came over Helga. "We should stop for now" she said. Arnold agreed, kissing her forehead and hoping out of the shower.

"Ill be in my room" he said, wrapping a towel around him. Helga opened the shower door a peak. "Wait for me okay?, Promise you will" she asked. "I promise" he said. Arnold peaked out the bathroom door and leaped into his bedroom across the hall. Helga was fine with the cold water. Right now she needed it. Arnold changed into new clothes, laying down in his bed. His hair soaking the pillow behind him. He starred at the ceiling a bit, picturing moments of what just happened. He blushed with each feeling he got. His stomach in knots. He couldn't wait to have her again, only thing time truly his. Helga got ready and headed to the barn to meet Arnie. He was leaning on hay, chewing a piece and smoking simultaneously. "Finally, took you long enough" he mumbled through the chewing. "Yeah, look we need to talk" she said. She kept her distance. "No, your right, we do. I've been thinking and I think you and I should move in together. When we get back home, we should. I mean think about, we've been together for this long now and I dont see myself with anyone else. You are my other half baby. I would die without you. In fact, I would have to kill you and off myself before you leave me. Some Romeo and Juliet shit ya know?" he said slowly pacing around her. She wanted to be brave in that moment but she was terrified. "Arnold.." She thought to herself. She knew he was accepting her wishes and staying behind but in this very moment, she was wrong. "That's a little much, dontcha think?. I mean, Romeo and Juliet is stupid and dying together is stupid. I snore. Im messy. Im kind of an asshole. Are you positive you want to move in together?" She said, trying to push him away from the idea.

"Im dead positive Helga. Ill put my life on it" Arnie got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was a dinky old rusted piece of junk. Helga felt trapped. She felt doomed either way. Was risking her life, Arnies and Arnold's worth even a second more with Arnold? She knew the answer was yes, but her body felt otherwise. "Arnie..I..I need to think" she said, darting her eyes anywhere else.

"Its because of Arnold isn't it..?" He whispered. He was angry. She could feel the ground shaking beneath her from the force of it. She was speechless, hoping Arnold would come sweeping in to safe her. But she looked around, again and again. All she could hear was the rustling of the corn fields and smell the rain about the come in.


	4. Sinners Prayer

**Arnold Visits Arnie**

 **(A Hey Arnold alternate timeline)**

 **Chapter 4: Sinners Prayer**

"..Stop making this about Arnold" She whispered softly. She was tired of it. Tired of pretending that it was her fault alone that this relationship wouldn't work. Arnie took a step towards her. She slowly put her right foot back brushing against a stack of hay. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked cunningly. She thought about that question for a second. Was she afraid of him? she wondered. She was strong willed and brave but apart of her was afraid. Maybe it wasn't about his hard hitting fists or drinking problem. Maybe it was Arnold she was afraid for. Before she could speak he chimed in. "I was right. That look on your face says it all. You arent afraid of me. But you are afraid of something.. I wonder what that is.." He took a step even closer. She had nowhere to run. "I told you I have to think about it.. so stop bugging me and let me think" Her old self glimpsed her words. "Ah, there she is. My tough cookie" He grabbed her cheeks with his hand and squeezed them together. "Just remember something while you think.." he whispered, leaning towards her. "HE will never be me" he said. She smirked to herself. He could never be you is right she thought. He is better. He let her go, walking passed her back to the ranch. She took a deep breath, as if she was evading death. It started to downpour. The loud drops of rain hitting the barn, seeping through the cheep wood. The mist hit her skin. A shiver down her spine. This wasn't going to be easy for her. She sat there for awhile, shutting her eyes and listening to the thunder roar. The storm was already here.

Arnold stood by the window, watching the rain get heavier. "Maybe I should go check on her.." he thought. He noticed Arnie darting into the house. He noticed she wasn't following behind him. Concerned, he headed downstairs. Arnie was sitting in the living room on his rocking chair. The power must have gone out from the storm. There was a dead silence in the air. He was death glaring the wall in front of him. Arnold knew something didn't go right. He didn't want to speak to him for any reason but It wasn't Arnold's nature to not be polite. "Do you want a towel?" he asked. He noticed Arnie was a bit wet from the rain. Arnie kept quiet, continuing to rock. "Where's Helga?" Arnold had to ask. Arnie shifted his eyes up to Arnold. "Shes out in the barn.." he said quietly. "Ahh..okay" Arnold didnt want to make a run for the barn, so he sat at the kitchen table watching the rain fall. "Its really raining cats and dogs out there!" he tried to make light of the awkwardness. "...she said she has to think about it.." Arnie said. Arnold looked over at Arnie confused. "Think about what?" he asked. "Marriage. I asked her to marry me" he said. Arnold's heart dropped to his stomach. It wasn't the thought of him asking her, it was the thought that she said maybe at all that bothered him. He cleared his throat. "Oh! oh I mean, im sure its just a Helga thing" Arnold couldn't bare to show his cards yet. "So you're telling me that this whole thing doesn't bother you one bit?" Arnie's southern accent shined through. Arnold kept quiet for a moment. He had to really consider his next words for Helga's sake. "No..why would it?" Arnold quiet answered.

"I just figured y'all had some kinda unresolved feelings for each other and well, that woulda be a damn shame since she dont got no feelings for you. You fucked that up and I stepped in so, glad that aint a thing" he said. Arnold sighed to himself. He wasn't sure what he said was the right thing to do but he was afraid for Helga. "I dont know what you're talking about" Arnolds voice was starting to break. After the last 24 hours, there was no way that was true. He couldn't keep it up anymore. He stood up and headed out the back door. He didnt care to tell Arnie where he was going, he just had to leave. Arnie smirked to himself and continued to rock. He knew he just broke Arnold's heart. Arnold darted through the rain and into the barn. Helga opened her eyes quickly to the sound of the barn door shutting. Arnold sighed with relief. She wasn't hurt just glistening from the raindrops. "You said maybe?" he asked her furiously. He stormed up to her. "I just needed him off my back" she answered. "I thought you were going to end things with him, I thought we were just going to run away and be together!?" he shouted. "Calm down football head this isn't Romeo and Juliet geez, I have this under control" she tried to stay calm. "Dont you think I feel bad enough that It took me THIS long to be this way with you?!, Dont you think it KILLS me that he's had you in more ways than one before I could!?" Arnold's voice shook in passion. Helga felt a bit frustrated at his words. Like this was hurting him for than it was for her. Her anger couldn't help but seep through the calm. "And dont you think It was EXHAUSTING to pretend to love another man because he was the closest thing to YOU?" her voice grew louder.

Arnold was suddenly quiet. He knew that fate worked both ways. "It took me 5 years to get over you and to be honest, I never really did. So there, you want to compare battle scars, how about you show me something worth seeing" she said. "You're right Helga, I should have been there for you. I thought about you every single day for 5 years and said nothing. I should have came to rescue you ages ago. Im sorry" he said. Helga laughed under her breath. "I didn't need saving Arnoldo, I just wanted you to love me too" she said. "I love you" he said without a breath in between. Her eyes grew with each thump in her chest. Hearing those words after beating herself up for this long felt like saving enough. Did I just hear him right, she thought. Maybe the thunderstorm was too loud. Her mind kept racing with reasons to debunk it. "I love you Helga, and Im going to make sure that maybe never crosses your mind again. Even if you think its to save someone from pain" he said. He said it again. It wasn't her imagination. She didnt have any real words to say. He grabbed her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her. She knew Arnie could just storm in any second. It was dangerous. It was exactly what she hoped for. A passionate kiss to withstand the depths of being caught. His lips pulled away slowly, meeting with his eyes. Her skin was slick with rain as he brushed his fingers up up her forearm. Goosebumps engulfed her body. "let him see.." he whispered. She loved every second of this moment but she knew it was fleeting. "Look Arnold, I know you're being a sappy romantic but you dont really know Arnie.." she said.

"Hes my cousin and im not afraid of him" he said. "That is not what I mean.." Helga pushed Arnold back a bit. "We have to figure this out and make it quick. He isn't reasonable. He's not going to have a chat with us all hunky dory. He isnt you. The only way to get rid of Arnie is to be drastic" she said. She started to pace, trying to think of a plan of escape. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. "Come on football head, I know youre some wise old man deep down inside, you know what I mean" she said. Arnold chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I just dont want to do something we both will regret" he said. She stopped, took one look at him and rolled her eyes. "Stop being so damn good hearted. This is ARNIE we are talking about. Throw that shit out the window and think more like me" she said. The storm started to lighten up as the outside world became a little clearer now. "Arnie will be in here any minute so you gotta go through the back door of the barn and head out by the pasture" She suggested. "Yeah, ok" he headed that direction. "Lets meet up tonight after he goes to bed" she shouted quietly at him. "OK!" he whispered, leaving the barn and heading out to the pasture. Helga resumed her last known position for Arnie to find her. Eventually Arnie found Helga exactly where he left her. It was awkward but he wrapped a towel around her shivering shoulders and headed back to the barn. He was surprisingly sweet and even made her a hot cup of coffee. "Enjoy the storm?" he asked. She sat at the table with him. "Yeah, that was cool. Gotta love Midwest storms" She smirked. Arnie took out his pack of cigarettes and handed her one. "Care to join me for a smoke?" he asked.

"No thank you, I think im done with those cancer killers from now on" she said, pushing it away. Arnie knew right there and then that something had went down with Arnold. "Huh, well thats new" he said, lighting himself one. Her mind was so clouded with Arnolds last words to her that she couldnt see through it. It hit her a little too late. "Well I mean, Ill probably smoke again tomorrow. Im always changing shit up" she said, trying to recover herself. She quit for Arnold. She quit her whole ugly life for him. "Right" he said as he exhaled smoke. "Where is that son of a bitch anyway?" he asked her. She had to clear the smoke in her mind to answer correctly. "Who the hell knows" she said burying her face in her cup. Before Arnie could chime in, Arnold suddenly showed, smelling of horses. "CRIMNEY YOU STINK TO HIGH HEAVEN!" Helga shouted at him as he entered through the back door of the ranch. "Yeah, I was feeling a little stuffy so I went to see the horses" he said innocently. Arnie kept smoking away, chuckling a bit from Helga's brash comment. "I know and I just took a shower too.." Arnold said. He passed by them and headed for the stairs. There was a moment, just a moment where Helga and Arnold felt safe. Suddenly, Helga's eyes grew wide. She knew Arnold had said something extremely incriminating. She prayed Arnie wouldn't be bright enough to notice. Arnold stopped dead in his tracks as he lifted his foot on the first step. He held the railing tight, hoping Arnie would remain still. Arnie didnt say one word. He just smirked as if he figured out the mystery to a case. Helga quickly stood up and put her mug in the sink. Arnie calmly put out his cigarettes.

He leaned back in his chair and tilted his cowboy hat down his eyes. "Yall must think im some idiot, dont ya?" he asked. Helga stood silently leaning over the sink. She was hoping Arnold would save her this time. Arnold turned back into the kitchen to confront Arnie. He was tired of pretending something wasnt going on. "Yeah, thats right. Youre an idiot Arnie. Is that what you wanna hear?" Arnold said. "Arnold, stop!" Helga shouted from across the kitchen. Arnie stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Behind my back like filthy sinners!" He shouted. The ground shook from the force of the table. Arnold and Helga were stuck with Arnie inbetween. Only words could mitigate this situation now. "IM TIRED OF SEEING YOU TREAT HER LIKE THIS. I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO" Arnold kept shouting to him. "SO YOU SLEEP WITH HER KNOWING SHE WOULD DROP HER DAMN PANTS ON YOUR COMMAND, IS THAT ANY BETTER COUSIN?!" Arnie continued on. Helga tried to get her words out but the boys were just too loud. "SHE NEVER LOVED YOU. SHE ONLY PRETENDED TO. SHE ALWAYS LOVED ME AND IVE ALWAYS LOVED HER" Arnold eyes couldn't help but tear. Suddenly, the room was still. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Helga tried her best to save Arnold the best way she could. "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH WHORE" Arnie turned to face her and smacked her across her face. Helga grabbed his forearm and dug her nails into him. She wanted to fight back. "I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she shouted. Her cheek was slashed once again. Reopening the wound from a day before. Arnold flew across the table and ripped Arnie away from her.

Arnie pushed Arnold back, slamming him into the refrigerator door. Arnie was stronger than Arnold could ever imagine. Arnold slid to the floor in a daze. His vision was slowly fading him. He could hear Helga's screams as he faded off to sleep. Arnie picked Helga up and threw her over his shoulder. She shouted, banging her fits on his back. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. Not a neighbor in sight to hear her. "I tried to be nice, I tried, but no, you led me to do this. THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he continued up the stairs and into the bedroom. He threw her into the room and slammed the door, locking it. "NOW STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOUR ANSWER IS YES, YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouted. She sat on the floor, holding her head in her hands. She cried in fear for not herself, but for Arnold. She continued to shout until her voice was sore. She continued to cry until hear tears ran dry. Not a cellphone signal found. She was stuck in her room for hours. Not a single sound heard. Arnie dragged Arnold to the Barn and locked him inside. Arnold came to slowly, feeling the bushels of hay hitting the back of his head. "huh..where.." He looked around. He wasn't hurt. Just a bump on the head. Arnold stood up slowly, crawling towards the barn door. "Hel..ga" his voice cracked. "Im sorry cousin but I cant have you messing this up for me" Arnie said. He was just outside the door, leaning on it. Waiting for him to wake up. "Arnie listen to me, please dont hurt her okay. I beg you. Just take it out on me. Ill take it. Please leave her alone okay?" Arnold tried to get through to him. His head pressed against the door in desperation. "Im just letting her cry" Arnie said.

"What do you mean..?" Arnold asked. "I want her to think the worst. I want her to wallow in her guilt until she doesn't have a choice but to say yes to me. Helga is tough and she needs tough love" he answered. Arnold sighed. "Arnie. Even if she said yes, she would never really love you. Think about the future. Think about the past. You have never fully been loved have you?" Arnold decided that being himself could be enough. "It doesn't matter...it doesn't.." Arnie's words were a bit calmer. Arnold could feel the hurt in his voice come through. "I know you love her. Even if sometimes you show it in ways that arent conventional. But I promise you, even if I wasn't here. Even if I didn't feel anything for her. She would never love you back. Helga's heart was always with me. Her mind was with you. In the end, the mind will always lose" Arnold said. Arnie was quiet. He didn't say a word. He just walked away. Arnold heart was broken for him, even if he was dangerous he had hope his words came through. Arnie headed up the stairs, after hours of silence and unlocked her door. Helga was asleep. Her body just gave out after awhile. Arnie softly kissed her salty lips and clenched his fist tight. After only a few minutes, Arnold could hear Arnie's truck starting up. Arnold slammed his fist at the door and started to shout. He didnt want Arnie to leave with Helga. He was terrified of never seeing her again. He quickly tried the back barn door as it swung open. Arnie unlocked it at some point and Arnold was too worried to notice.

Arnold ran towards the truck as it drove away. "ARNIE!" he shouted. The truck turned the corner and hit the gas. Arnold stood in the driveway, holding his hair from worry. He turned back around towards the ranch. Helga was standing there on the porch, watching the headlights leave the farm. Arnolds heart dropped, his throat in knots. He ran to her and held her tight. She smiled on his shoulder, holding him even tighter. "Im so glad you arent hurt" he said. "Yeah, you dont look so bad yourself" she said. She held her tears in as best as she could. "I wonder what made him change his mind" she said. Arnold sighed. "It doesn't matter. Lets get out of here before he actually does" he said. Helga and Arnold grabbed what they could and walked to town. They were hand and hand for every second of it. They managed to get themselves out of this small town and back to Hillwood. It took almost 12 hours and very sore feet. Helga left her entire life behind in California. She left her belongings along with her terrible habits. She moved back in with her parents until she could afford her own place, where Arnold quickly moved in to. It took 5 long years, a few punches in the face and a weekend trip in hell for her to get to this point. Arnie was MIA for a couple of months until an invitation to a wedding was mailed to Arnold and Helga's place.

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Arnie and Lila_

Helga threw the invitation over her shoulder and chuckled. Everything was in its place.

 **The End.**


End file.
